


Problematic Children

by Loisbr55



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Games, Gangsters, Las Vegas, London, Los Angeles, M/M, Minor Brian May/Roger Taylor, Minor George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Minor John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Minor John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Money, Multi, Omega Brian May, Other, Poker, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loisbr55/pseuds/Loisbr55
Summary: Where Paul McCartney's children with John lennon, Ringo starr's supposed first child and Brian may's daughter become four troubled and depressed teenagers because of some of their parents' attitudes and secrets.However, even making success in the music industry with his grunge band and skateboard group Sloane, Scott, krist and Piter increasingly sink into their private hell with numerous illicit substances, sex, drinks and very rock 'n' roll.With this, their parents end up approaching old loves, while seeking forgiveness of their offspring. But will Paul be able to reconnect with lennon, Brian with Roger and George with ringo, and will their children be able to find themselves and get out of the darkness they've gotten into?
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 3





	1. Red opal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! My name is Bianca, I'm Brazilian and, unfortunately, I'm not fluent in English... However, I will do my best to ensure that each chapter (with the help of some translators) has fewer and fewer errors.
> 
> I don't know very much how to write on this platform and so I'll leave here some warnings about fanfic: 
> 
> 1- "Sex Strike" It is the name of the skate group and the band of the protagonists
> 
> 2- It takes place in the 90's, but Freddie didn't get HIV and John lennon hadn't been murdered. 
> 
> 3- This is an alternative universe and therefore, the beatles and queen did not have all the success that occurred. 
> 
> 4- Some scenes and plots were based on and inspired by the films: mid90s, Christiane F., Trainspotting, The basketball Diaries, kids (larry clark), Pulp fiction and some gifs/ footage of some video parts. 
> 
> 5- One of the characters (in this case Sloane's sister) is mute and in some moments when she is going to talk to someone in sign language (and another person with her), I wil change font and, if do not change (only if it is other people and not her), it was because she understands many things even with the absence of libras. 
> 
> 6- The story focuses on the four teenagers, however, among them Sloane will have a little more prominence since in my original plans, she would be the protagonist. 
> 
> 7- this is not just a fanfic by McLennon, starrison, maylor or deacury, but about the impact that absence, neglect and lies can drastically affect the lives of some young people. 
> 
> 8- Will have use of illicit substances, alcohol, words of low slang, violence, addiction and some phrases and attitudes that can be interpreted as suicidal, that is, if any of these things isa trigger for you, do not read. 
> 
> 9 - I do not know if the fics that you have already read do this, but usually I put some "cast" to be some characters and in this story will be no different:
> 
> Sloane Lisa May - Jessica Barden  
> 
> 
> Scott McCartney Lennon - Alex Lawther
> 
> Krist McCartney Lennon - Moritz Jahn
> 
> Piter Starkey Grandson - Louis Hofmann
> 
> Sarah May Harrison - Millie Boby Brown
> 
> Dave Starkey Grandson S. - Jackson Robert Scott
> 
> Marsellus Smith - Jean Reno
> 
> Giovanni De Luca - Gary Oldman
> 
> Marcus Miller - John Travolta
> 
> Leah De Luca - Jodie Comer 
> 
> Natalie Portman - Jade Brown

**15 October 1993**

"Have him take this shit and put it in the ass!" Sloane screamed from the door of his house and, without expecting any response, knocked the door heavily.

She climbed on her skateboard and so headed for her boyfriend's house where the rest of the "sex strike" would be. She paddled hard as she reflected on the words her father and stepfather George said to her.

"You have to use the medicines!" 

"It's part of your treatment!" 

"Yes, you're going to take use!" 

Type 1 bipolar disorder. This had been his diagnosis hours ago when, due to his father's insistence, he accepted to accompany him to a psychiatrist because of his constant mood swings that, despite having great pauses from one to the other, were rough and intense. 

After that, she had been medicated and would have to return to the same from time to time to finally, the doctor tell her that the girl was cured or else... Condemned. 

She had hated her anti-depressants and other medicines that with time were only increasing since they left her with vertigo, nausea and sometimes felt more confused than normal. She hated her father Brian's supervision of her, to see if the girl was even taking her medicine and following the psychiatrist's orders. She always knew that she was a burden to Brian - after all, he never told her who his other father was and when he could, avoided him as much as possible - , and now felt that because of this disorder, the anchor she held became more heavy, while she sank further with your father's boat.

The fact is that instead of his beloved doctor telling him that she was free of those shit, he did the opposite as you already know: he told both of them that Sloane had this disorder and that he needed to take these medicines every day... Of his life.

Even though her psychiatrist told her that over time the side effects of the medications would be over, she did not believe and did not want to take them along with therapy and with that, a huge argument began between Brian and slou that lasted until they got home.

And now she was there, in the middle of the street at night with her eyes red from crying so much anger at herself and gave your father. 

(...) 

After her boyfriend Scott along with Piters and krist consoled her, the girl, even though at the moment she felt bad because of the situation, felt she could do any maneuver on her skate - to tell the truth, anything she wanted - and that's what she would do.

After all, nothing more relaxing after a fight is doing countless maneuvers!

And so, after slou and Scott had the brilliant idea of performing while they were still plated on account of the herb, the couple along with their best friends - who looked at him with disapproval because they did not approve of this madness of performing this maneuver drugged - they went towards a slope that was located on a highway of cars. 

(...) 

"Go, go down soon!" Scott signaled to his girlfriend who was riding on top of his skate, while keeping the tail on the floor, about to descend on the asphalt.

"Calm down fuck!" The teenager screamed in response and then, taking a deep breath and digging into her mind that nothing could go wrong, she finally lowered her tail on the floor and ina few seconds, she already felt the rough wind.

Sloane breathed breathlessly as she went down and at the same time felt her heart beat with so much euphoria released while a sense of freedom fill her - she just didn't know if it was because of the dope or the descent - . Piter, Scott, and krist accompanied him as they ran toward her, to film their descent. 

"Watch out for the Sloane cars!" Piter screamed in vain, while the girl was still going down at high speed. And then, as if fate had heard his friend's words, slou could not turn his skate to the right, where he would go to an empty street and would make a "bs crooked bs 180" on a square rail, where Scott would film her for your video part, on the contrary: the girl went towards the avenue where countless cars passed freely following their paths. 

"Fuck!" Scott screamed and, without looking at each other, the three got on their skates to reach Sloane since, even though the slope of the asphalt had already finished, the "gas" produced on the descent still made the girl could not stop, after all, she knew that if she forced the stop she would probably break her face on the hard asphalt of the streets of Los Angeles and after would be run over. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" That was what she thought as she deviated from the cars and felt that at any moment she would die right there, at the height of her seventeen years. 

Freddie and John were in their record store while they had just sold another copy of "the dark side of the moon" when they suddenly heard four desperate screams that sounded familiar to their ears. Without thinking twice, after looking at each other, they left the money in the cashier and ran out of their establishment, there is only time to be able to visualize their goddaughter in means to the cars. 

"My god..." Freddie said to himself, looked once again at John and then, just like the girl's friends, they both ran towards her.

Sloane already was sure would die and when he had this confirmation coming from a big red opal, he closed his eyes hoping for the worst and finally felt the impact of his body with the vehicle, causing him to fall instantly to the ground. 

No, he didn't go over the girl or he threw at her. Only slou collided with the left door of the car as it drove down the avenue to his right and the teenager simply descended.

"Sloane!" The voice of her godparents was heard by the girl, who was trying to get up in vain.

"And then folks, good night!" She spoke a bit confused because of the hit and, obviously, her straw cigarette, when she finally managed to stand up. However, he almost ran to the ground again after feeling his legs weak.

"Have you gone mad?!" The mercury exclaimed, as he stood under the horns of the cars that were not willing to waste their precious time.

"They will honk in your face" The man grazed as he guided the girl off the runway, being followed by her husband deacon. 

"Sloane!" The three boys exclaimed as soon as they descended panting from their skates, towards the sidewalk where the older boys and the girl stood. 

"Man, what a trick!" Scott was the first to speak. 

"It was almost!" krist spoke.

"It's good that you didn't hit your boots!" Piter said, making everyone from "sex strike" give him a laugh. 

"Come on, explain!" Freddie asked for the downfall of what had just happened... Honestly, this girl, in her conception, acted like a suicide at times!

"Oh, uncle..." The girl grumbled while massaging her neck on which she had also collided with the floor. 

"Freddie is right, slou.. You could have been hurt!" John spoke to her while massaging the back of the goddaughter, taking a smile from her. 

John, unlike Freddie, who was always a bit "messy" in some situations, and Brian, who at one time or another acted indifenre to the situation, was more serene and always made a point of calmly analyzing the situation than just losing his nerves in something simple to be solved. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like that! I just couldn't switch to another street..." sloane said breathless, which attracted Scott's worried look. 

"Come on, drink..." The boy approached may and gave her a bottle of water which she put in her mouth and then spat in her face, making them laugh like two curly faces. 

"Oh, I'm drowning in this icy sea, rose!" the boy exclaimed while antonl pretended to be swimming. 

"Rest assured, jack!" and then slou began to imitate him. Freddie arched one of the parasols with the attitude of the two and his red eyes as if they had smo... Will it be?! 

And before he could think any more, something or better: someone interrupted them. 

"You happen to be plated?!" The six turned to the figure that had interrupted them and came across a man of an appearance in his thirties, blonde, with an apparently expensive outfit and with the face and posture of someone totally Angry at something. 

"You amassed my car and... Freddie and John?!" The blonde exclaimed as soon as he noticed the presence of mercury and deacon. 

After apparently recovering from the shock of seeing his friend from the past, Freddie stood in front of his goddaughter and, looking disdainfully at the blonde, said: 

"Yes, it's us Roger! And it's a great lack of sensitivity to worry only about this car than about the health of this girl you almost ran over!" And he folded his arms waiting for a reaction from Roger.

"First of all: it's not just a car... It is an opal! And secondly, it is not my fault that this delirious person goes crazy on the road!" He spoke while facing Freddie ready to start a fight. 

"Shit! Now we can not even smoke marijuana in peace that we are labeled as delirious!" Sloane protested and then fell down laughing with Scott, under the astonished looks of the older ones and the eyes of the younger ones. 

However, Freddie interrupted with a gesture of his hand and a censorious look at the girl. 

"No scandals Sloane Lisa may..." He asked and then faced the blond again. "Who will make one is me!" And he went up to Taylor, under his palms the screams and whistles of the boys who said:

"Go! Go! Go! Hit it!" 

"Break him uncle!" 

"Go Freddie go! Go Freddie go!" 

"Delinquent is your grandmother, your cretin! And from what I saw you didn't change anything!" Freddie exclaimed as he tried to punch the blond who unfortunately - in the opinion of mercury and the teenagers - managed to divert. 

"And apparently you don't either, aren't you mercury?!" And this time it was Roger who went up to Freddie, however, John entered the middle of the two, barring them. 

"Come two of you! Don't you see the bad example you are setting for the younger ones?!" John exclaimed. 

"It's easier for us to set a bad example!" The four exclaimed. 

"Do you know something? I am not willing to waste my time with you and your offspring!" The blonde spoke and looked a little disgusted the girl and when she would answer him, Freddie was faster: "I, John and my daughter are not willing to waste our time with you!"

And so he grabbed the hand of his goddaughter and along with John, Piter, Scott and krist, retired leaving the blond alone spitting fire. Both walked ina complete silence that was somewhat uncomfortable, but when they finally arrived at "deacury sound's", still absorbing what had just happened, Sloane bluntly asked: "Why did you say that you are my parents and where do you know each other?" And folded his arms. Both adults looked at each other tensely without knowing what to say.


	2. Ringo's phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane will sleep once again with his godparents while Brian is nervous in his search. Krist and Scott argue with John. Piter hears a suspicious conversation from her father.

**15 October 1993**

"Have they lost their language? Come on!" The girl insisted by the simple fact that the effect of her "cigarette" had ended since, if she still felt the effects of her dear ganja, it would not be the least for the situation. 

"Who has to give us some satisfaction is you!" Freddie took the lead. 

"Why?" Slou asked confused. 

Freddie then made a gesture as if he was smoking something and the girl quickly understood. 

"Ah! This..." She spoke casually. "What's it?! As far as I know you have also used..." The girl spoke in a provocative tone and then, along with krist, Piter and Scott, both threw themselves on the  
armchairs there. 

"That's no excuse for you to use!" Freddie replied feeling a hypocrite, after all, she was right! He, John, Brian and Roger have used and abused numerous drugs...

And then his mind took him to Roger. Shit, why should it be his car soon?! 

'Let Brian not know of it...' He thought.

"Are you really fine?" Freddie was dispersed by John's voice, directed at Sloane. 

"Yes... Can I sleep here?" The girl asked With dog eyes wanting something, taking some little laughs from John. 

Deacon know, the older the girl grew, the more fights and arguments she had with her father and, at the same time, sought refuge in her godparents.

He did not approve of their troubled relationship in which your father apparently did not care to change, she was Brian's daughter, he should try to make things better! 

But at the same time, he knew that Sloane was not an angel and when he could, he left his father on the nerves... And so he asked crossing his arms:

"What happened this time?"

"He wants force me to use some medicines and then send me to a hospice!" Slou spoke and folded his arms under the eyes of Freddie and deacon. 

"You know he won't do that, don't you" Freddie asked, repeating the girl's gesture. 

"That's the first step Freddie..." She paused. "Then he will do it so he can be with his family in peace!" 

"Just like Paul's idiot..." Scott whispered and then received an elbows from his brother krist because, although he sometimes agreed with his brother, he did not like to see him talk like that about his parents. 

"Your father would never do that and..." And then Deacon was interrupted by the horn of Ringo's car, signaling for his son to enter it.

"My time is up... Bye! See you at school..." And so he got up from the armchair, got his skateboard and as he was about to leave, turned to Freddie and John: 

"By the way, bowie's album 'the man who sold of the world' has arrived?"

"Yes! If you want to take it now..." John answered him 

"Tomorrow when I get home from school I will go!" The boy answered him and before he could say anything else, Sloane spoke him: 

"I prefer the version of Nirvana!"

"You and your obsession with this band..." The same replied and after saying again 'see you tomorrow ', headed out of the shop, leaving with his father.

"Well, if you don't want to receive me, let it be! I'm going to sleep at Scott's house!" Sloane said, after a pause standing up. 

"Sorry slou..." Scott also said he got up, being followed by his brother. "You know, this week I'm with Lennon and... 

"I know Scott..." The girl interrupted him with a grateful smile on her face and then turned to the older ones. 

"Well, I'll sleep on the street! I even know where there are some cardboard..." And turned along with his friends to the door of the establishment, being barred by a quick move of Freddie that slammed the door.

"Stop drama Sloane Lisa May..." He paused. "It is obvious that you will sleep here!" He ended up taking a smile from the teenager who then settled into the warm arms of her godfather mercury.

(...) 

Brian was walking back and forth in the living room. Sloane was taking too long! If it has already taken much longer... But even so, he could not help worrying about his firstborn. 

"I've already put Sarah to sleep..." George spoke appearing in the room and hugging her husband on the back. "Stay calm... Sloane is one of the smartest and strongest girls I know!"

"And impulsive..." Brian concluded by turning to Harrison. "But now it's different! This disorder and..." 

"If you start treating her as incapable, your relationship that is no longer good with her will get worse!" The man reprimanded him. 

"I know but..." And then the annoying noise of the phone if ever heard and somewhat reluctant, Brian was out to answer it. 

"Hello!"

"Brian? So, slou is here and..." Freddie's voice rang on the phone line.

"Of course!" May interrupted Freddie. "How could I not have thought she was with you?!" 

"It happens Brian..." Mercury had taken a break. "She's going to sleep here, okay?"

"Again?! No, no way! If she thinks she will run away from here after a fight and go to..." 

"Brian, shut up!" Freddie interrupted. "See dear one, let Sloane rest... If she comes home to you, you two will discussions even more!"

And even if he was reluctant about this, he cannot but agree with his friend. 

"Okay Freddie... She will sleep with you..."

(...)

Krist and Scott tipped their feet into their father's apartment. They both knew that if lennon caught them arriving at such an hour, he would argue with them until dawn. 

They were already singing victory as they stepped into the room they Shared, until the light of the large lamp next to the two beds lit up, revealing John sitting in Scott's bed... 

"At this time?! Have you lost track of time?!" Lennon spoke to them as he got up. 

"We are not two walking clocks!" Scott replied.

"Don't you realize that staying late at night isa vagabond's thing?" John spoke, ignoring the comment of his son.

"A person needs more requirements to be a vagrant, parent..." krist spoke. 

"Skateboarding for example!" John answered him, as soon as his eyes stopped at the two skates of the boys. 

"Oh, please Lennon! Go pertuate someone else!" Scott replied already feeling his blood boiling. 

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" 

"I TALK!"

And then they kept screaming at each other and krist, who knew the two very well, knew that this discussion could go on all through the night. The boy went to his bed, lifted the blanket from it took his pillow and headed to the room, where he would sleep. 

"I'm still going crazy..." He said as he walked. 

(...)

Piter was accommodated in his bed, while his arms surrounded the small body of his younger brother Dave, he was about to sleep and as always, his mind nailed him a piece remembering an argument he had with his father a few days ago, because the boy felt that ringo was hiding something from him.

"Idiot" Murmured to himself for having already regretted fighting with his father who was always attentive, present and understood him as no one else. 

The boy was convinced that nothing else could shake the confidence he had in his father... Not even a call in the middle of an hour in the morning. 

'But what the hell...? ' He thought as he got up calmly, so as not to wake up her brother. He walked slowly down the hallway to the room where his father appeared to be, and before he asked who ringo was talking to, his father uttered the following words: 

"No, I won't tell him! This has been so long and... Drugs! Her body must have already been eaten by the worms!"

"Whose body?" And then Ringo turned to his son with his skin completely white as a role.


	3. A little of our history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piter and krist recall the day they met while Sloane and Scott, after running away from school, remember how they started using cocaine.

**October 16, 1993**

"Let's go Father... Whose body?" The boy asked with the eyebrows filed.

"It is... Is... Of an aunt of mine!" Ringo spoke quickly, as if he had gotten an excuse a last-minute.

"Who you can't count on?" Piter asked him crossing his arms but he repented at the moment starr adopted a disappointed expression. 

"Again, these questions, Piter?" The man paused. "What do I have to do to have your confidence again, huh?"

"So sorry father... I'm really sorry!" The boy walked to his father hugging him. 

"I only... I... I'm going to sleep!" And retired like a thunderbolt to his room, totally ashamed of his attitude. 

"You really are a rascal ringo..." a voice coming from ringo's phone made itself heard. 

"Shut up Erick... Just shut up!" He spoke feeling a feeling of sinking in his chest. 

The boy sat on the floor of his room and quickly picked up his nokia and started typing krist's number since, knowing that both McCartney brothers were at John's house and reconsidering the time they should have arrived home, krist would probably be awake... 

"krist...?" The blonde called him. 

"Hey, piter! Did something happen?"

"Yes... Again I was an idiot with my father..." He replied by breathing heavily. 

"If it is about these doubts, rest assured! At least you understand each other..." The boy answered him in a sad tone in the ears of Piter.

"I knew... Did you and John argue again, right?

"Yes!" krist had taken a break. "A father that doesn't care about us and another who hates us... How lucky I have!"

"Very lucky we have!"

"We are two lucky ones in the art of fucking of life!" Both completed together and, in order not to catch anyone's attention, laughed in a low tone. 

"But man, I've already told you..." krist started. "If you feel something, go after it!"

"But how if he does not tell me anything?" 

"I'll help you!" krist assured him.

"Really?!"

"Obvious!" 

"Hey, do you know what went through my head now?" Piter asked him. 

"What?"

"The day we met..."

**March 18, 1981**

"Krist! Krist!" Paul's voice Shouting his son's name echoed in almost the entire park, which was now empty because of the time the night. 

"I'll find him father!" Little Scott assured him trying to get out of the grip of his father's hand. 

"No Scott..." The man made a pause crouching at the height of the boy. "We have to stay together, okay?" 

"More..."

"No more!" McCartney paused. "Don't leave me, right?" 

"Okay daddy..." The boy replied a little annoyed. 

Krist was quickly searching for his father, he was confused, hungry, and cold from because wind of the night. 

"Papa?! Scott?!" He screamed with his eyes Full of tears as he looked around. His throat was already aching so much that the boy scream them and although he knew they were probably looking for him, the park was huge and the chances of meeting were minimal. 

The more time passed, the more tired the little Lennon Mccartney got and, even if he wanted to keep calling for his father, he decided to lie down on a bench, next to the giant wheel.

He closed his eyes and pressed his coat against his body in an attempt to warm up, but it was all in vain. He was already convinced that he would die frozen there, until he felt someone putting a cloth on him. 

He quickly got up totally scared, coming across a blond boy, with blue eyes like water and an expression that conveyed calm and empatia.

"Is my father's coat..." He took a break and handed over the wrap again to krist. "You're the lost boy, aren't you? After accepting the coat, he asked: 

"Who are you and how do you know that I am lost?"

The boy laughed a little, also pressing your coat against himself and, realizing that the boy was cold, he Shared the great suit. "My name is Piter starkey! But many call me Piter starr and sincerely, I also prefer this way... "

The blonde paused again. "Well, my father was helping the security guards and his father to find him, and I kind of..."

"Iflost of the your father?"

"It is..." The boy replied looking a little abashed. 

"So there are two boys lost in this park..." krist completed and not containing, the two fell into laughter. 

"Well we could ride the giant wheel, right?" Piter suggested, got up and walked towards for the toy. 

"But how, if the man who leads it has gone away?" krist asked already next to Piter.

"But I think I know how to call!" The boy exclaimed, shook hands of krist and they passed through the small grating that gave access to the toy. 

Piter rushed quickly to a kind of panel where he pressed a few buttons - under krist's worried and fearful gaze - and then raised a lever. 

Quickly, Piter grabbed krist's hand and ran together to one of the booths where they sat and - with Lennon's insistence - closed the safety beam. 

"How do you know it will work?" 

"I've been here several times! So I ended up decorating a little bit how to connect these machines..." and before starr finished talking, the toy called instantly, starting to spin. 

And as if by magic, krist's fear, dread and worry disappeared the moment he looked at the starry sky and felt a breeze that once sounded cold to her, now sounded comforting. 

"Wow..." The boy exclaimed in wonder. 

"Yes... Wow!" Piter accompanied him. "You are what?" The boy asked after a pause. 

"How so?" 

"Alpha, beta and omega... 

"Oh, yes!" The boy paused looking embarrassed. "omega..."

"How! I am too!" Piter told him smiling. 

"Really?!"

"Yes!" Piter then held hand of Krist.

"Hey, let's be friends?"

"Of course!" Lennon replied a bit excited to finally get another friend besides his brother Scott. 

**October 16, 1993**

"The best was the face of our parents seeing us up there!" krist spoke nostalgic. 

"Yes!" The blonde paused. "It was one of the best days of my life... " 

"I say the same..."

And so, even if they were somewhat sleepy, they talked until they fell asleep. 

(...)

Sloane was as always drawing out the logo of one of his favorite bands in his notebook, while the teacher dictated an analysis of "the scarlet letter" on the board. She was totally focused on finishing the "aerosmith" logo until she heard some laughs behind her, no doubt coming from some girls regarded as "the masters of the school ". 

"Wow, did you see Sloane's hair? It's horrible!" 

"And her clothes, huh? Sad..."

"What about those men who took her to school? Two ridiculous!" 

And a burst of laughter was heard. And with the last sentence, the girl lost her temper. She jumped up and before any reaction from the girls, punched a big punch in the face of one of them, which slou knew was the one who spoke about her godparents.

The girl fell to the floor with her hands on her nose while it was bleeding. 

"You can talk about me, your snakes! But not my godparents, did you listen? Your fucking Futile!" And so, after the other two girls went to help her friend, Sloane wasted no time shooting himself at them. 

Hell started in the room, all the students surrounded the four to see the fight while Sloane easily ruled over them.

"I see that martial arts are not your strengths, hum?" It was the last sentence until his teacher - with great difficulty, by the way - passed by and grabbed him by the waist, taking him out of the three. 

Even under the squeeze of her teacher, the girl did not give up and began to pull the man's thin hair as he struggled. 

"Drop me, shit!"

(...)

"Have you gone mad Sloane lisa may?!" The headmaster of his school with a bulldog face exclaimed, with his veins bouncing in head that he was red with indignation.

"They provoked me!" The girl replied by folding her arms and not fearing for a second the man, because of his post. 

"Could you tell me why?" 

"Even if I spoke, you and everyone here would not believe me since, love the girls that fortunately disfigured a little!" She paused while her face formed a  
malicious expression. "I keep asking myself, how many blowjob did they manage to flatter you and everyone?"

"ENOUGH!" The man screamen After get up from your armchair. "You are suspended for a month, miss May." He finished with a triumphant smile on his face, waiting for some reaction from the girl. 

"One month? What did I do to deserve this?!" She exclaimed. 

"You know very well..." He paused, unable to contain his smile of victory. "This is what wins..."

"Will I have to do more things to have more time?!" The girl said standing up and holding the shoulders of her director, shaking them. "I make a bang and only gain a month? What an injustice!"

"What? Have you gone crazy?!" He man looked at you confused. 

"Well director, I deserve another month!"

"I even agree..." 

"After all, everyone should have a holiday from this fuck!" The girl interrupted him with a bold smile on his lips and again threw himself into the armchair in which she was sitting, extending her legs on the director's desk.

"How is it?!" The man asked even more confused and somewhat boring.  
que se parece com um

"The longer the suspension, the better! After all, it means at the same time being out of this crap and not having to look at your face that looks like a dissatisfied customer after sucking a soft dick!" And before he could rebuke her - just scream at her - the girl got up as fast as she could, grabbed the suspension paper that was already on the educator's desk along with her backpack and ran off the spot. 

She was about to leave the institution, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. 

"Fuck!" Sloane exclaimed and then turned to see Scott. "What are you doing here?" She said with a sigh of relief. 

"Probably for the same reason as yours!" He paused looking at the girl's suspension role. "I got a suspension and as I am not obliged, I will leave!"

"The door is locked... Let's jump the wall!" Sloane answered him. "And rest assured that just as I am going to do with mine, I am going to falsify the role of your suspension too!" And after a 'thank you' in the form of a kiss, they both headed for the school walls.

(...)

"Want one?" Her boyfriend asked, extending a cigarette that she quickly accepted. 

"Every day the same shit, guy..." She started. 

"Idiot parents, crap school together with of a tedious routine... Yeah, I know!" Scott spoke and after swallowing your cigarette until an idea came to his mind, making him turn to Sloane who, coincidentally, also had the same glow in the boy's eyes.

"Are you thinking about what I am thinking?" He asked with a smile from ear to ear. 

"If what you are thinking is to fill the ass with dust, yes!" She finished, extending the legs on the floor while they were sitting on the pavement's parapet. "Do you remember how we started?"

"Oh, I remember..." The boy answered thoughtfully. 

**March 23, 1989**

Scott and Sloane, having told their parents that they sleep in your friends house - Slou in the scott house and Scott in the Sloane house - , were enjoying this evening where they could be free and do whatever they wanted.

But even so, feeling victorious for having managed to bend their parents, both found themselves fearful looking at the underground staircase that led them to the so dreamed nightclub they longed to be in for months. 

The two looked at each other one last time, shook hands and then finally descended the stairs. Along the way, they came across numerous puddles of vomiting, cigarettes and empty bottles of alcohol on the floor, and people who probably overdid the drink and were unawake. 

They felt afraid after arriving at the club, however, after drinking some drinks made of vodka, they began to feel - besides their heads swirling - free like two birds in the middle there is a hell surrounded by people dancing.

All over the nightclub being conducted by the JD, it sounded "I can get now" by the Rolling stone and the two - probably the youngest from there - danced as if it did not exist tomorrow, feeling the fear they were feeling faded away.

Scott swayed slou while she dancing to the music, caring little for if your parents discover their lies or if the club's owners and security men discover that they were have only twelve years. 

The stones went to David bowie, then to the Ramones, Sex pistols, Little Richard, Mötley crüe, guns n' roses and so on. 

The two who at first were euphoric and fearless, they were slowly getting tired and believe me, the sleep was already present. 

But it was only 23:40! Cursed twelve years... 

And, no doubt surprising the Lennon and May, many excited shouts were heard. The two of them turned to the fountain and saw numerous waiters with trays in their hands, where there was something white like dust in them. 

The children looked at each other confused, however, after one of the waiters approached them both, seeing the confusion of the two, he tried to explain: "It's cocaine! If you breathe in, this tiredness that is clearly stamped on your faces will pass!"

Checkmate. The man in this phrase had already won the two little alphas.

Both looked at each other one last time before squatting on the tray and then, after feeling a great burning in their nostrils and their heads turn again, the feeling of euphoria and anergy that both possessed when they arrived at the place, came back multiplied ten thousand times...

**October 16, 1993 ******

********

"And that's where we decided to use during the rest of our lives..." Scott completed. 

********

"Is he at home?" The girl asked, after getting up.

********

"I do not know... I'll go there then!" the boy concluded next to slou. 

********

"I'll go with you..." 

********

"No!" Scott exclamed. "He does not like many people in his house and has no precision to go!"

********

"I always wanted to go to a dealer's house!" She crossed her arms. 

********

"Next time you go, okay?" He spoke while the girl ignored him. 

********

"Come on slou... Next time you go!" And so he started tickling In the girlfriend, pulling out some laughs the girl.

********

"Okay, okay! I go in the next, okay?!" She answered him. 

********

"At your disposal madame..." And after Scott to bow down to she, he began to walk away to his supplier's house.

********

"Come on, your shit of junky!" She shouted funny. 

********

"I'm junky as much as you are! My girl cocaine!" Scott answered him in the same tone disappearing into the crowd, who did not give the slightest to the words young people's after all, for them Scott and Sloane were just two children lost.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if the story is slow! But in the next chapter things will unfold further.


	4. Debt and cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane and Scott go into debt. Piter finds a hospital account from a woman named "Ramona Starkey ". Krist tries to relieve it getting hurt.

**16 October 1993**

"Hey, where's the powder?" Sloane asked, getting up when came across a Scott who had nothing in his hands and looked rather pale. "Hey, what was Scott?" The girl asked holding her hand.

"He... He..."

"Wasn't Luke there?" She tried to guess.

"Yes... And he wanted something from us!" The boy answered with his hands on his face. "He wants now, slou!"

"Want what?!"

"What else could it be? The money!" He spoke looking into her eyes totally frightened.

"But it's very..."

"Exactly!" He agreed.

"But we had not entered into an agreement where we could pay in a few months?"

"Yes... But it seems his boss is being sought by the police and he needs the money now!" And so he sat on the sidewalk feeling miserable.

"We're fucked..." Sloane spoke repeating the boy's gesture.

"More or less..." He revealed it to she after a tense pause.

"How so?" She asked turning to face the same.

"I have an idea... Just don't know if you'll like it!"

(...)

Krist walked home holding the brother's suspension paper, for Scott having "forgotten" the document in the classroom while everyone was still surprise watching him with what had done.

"Play your ass, my dear crap teacher!"

He cursed him after the educator who legislated at the time spoke that drug addicts tend to have a decrease in the degree of understanding.

Krist and Piter knew that the couple composed of Sloane and Scott - affectionately nicknamed by everyone at the school as "sid and Nancy" - did not smoke only marijuana, that is, they obviously felt offended when they talked about addicts... Because they know that they are or that one day they will be. 

He knew his brother was in bad trouble, and that was only a third of his concern at the time. Krist made large strides towards his father's apartment, while the pain in his abdomen increased every second. 

He had exaggerated last night and this morning, just didn't know that things were going to have all this reaction from his body. But one side your did not care, after all, nothing like a physical pain to lessen an emotional one.

(...)

"Come on, I'll help you!" Piter spoke to his brother, putting him on a chair and untying his sneakers. 

"Did you and daddy fight at night?" The little one asked, making the older one lift his head towards him. 

"How?" 

"I heard their voices..."

"It is... No..." He answered he honestly, after all, they didn't really fight

"It's because I heard someone calling our dad a scoundrel!" The boy exclaimed looking bored. 

"When?!" Piter asked himself, cursing himself for not having listened. 

"After you returned to the room, a low voice called you like this..."

It must have been the person he was talking to! But did that person hear your conversation with Ringo?

Piter now felt more acute than before... 

"It is... Small, how about going there in the room and then playing Mario on nintendo?" Piter suggested smiling to the brother. 

"Yes!" And jumped into his room. The boy smiled at the scene, but the moment Dave disappeared from his sight, Piter went to his father's room looking for something to reveal what the hell Ringo was hiding from him.

First he went to the closet and nothing. Then he goes under the bed and again nothing. Between the sheets, in the bathroom drawers, on the desk, along with your records. Nothing.

However, the boy cursed himself again for not having seen the dresser next to ringo's bed. After having gone towards it, the boy stirred it as much as he could but nothing suspicious besides an old and somewhat dusty box, he found. 

Piter opened it and just found some old accounts, however, the box fell of your hands, revealing a false background. The boy grabbed one of the papers who had fallen and found a hospital account fora patient called "Ramona starkey ". 

"Who is Ram..." And before he spoke, a hand bruised out the paper from Piter the shock.

He remained static wishing it were not who he was thinking for a few seconds and then, after turning around, came across a Ringo with an unhappy expression. 

Holly shit... 

(...)

"What?! No!" Sloane exclaimed. "have you gone crazy?!"

"It's our only chance!" The boy replied. "We cannot ask our parents for money since we will have to say why we want such a large amount!"

"Also, even if I didn't have to tell, I wasn't going to demand Brian!" Sloane agreed bitterly. 

"And I much less for Paul or John!" Scott faced him for a few seconds. "Come on?"

"But this concessionaire it's this guy named Roger! I saw him in front of her when my godparents were taking me to school in the car..." Slou took a break. "And people were saying he was the owner!"

"He's rich! Won't notice anything..."

"May I think?" Slou asked, wishing with all his strength that Scott would agree. 

"Okay! Just don't delay..." The boy got up and grabbed the hand of his beloved. 

"That such we pass there in front of the court of legislation?"

"You know it's forbidden, right?" She asked with a naughty smile on her lips.

"And that's why I know you'll accept!"

(...)

Krist opened the door of John's apartment as quickly as she could, and, not caring to see if he closed the door the right way, ran into the bathroom of her room, lifting her school blouse. He made a face for the vision he saw stuck in his skin: pus, fresh blood, a purple color in the skin and many, many cuts. 

"I think I exaggerated..." He spoke by biting his lip. Krist moved his hand as slowly as possible toward the cuts, and could not hold back a small cry of pain when his hand touched his injured skin.

"Let's have a fucking job now..." The blonde concluded by removing the blouse.

(...)

Sloane and Scott were riding on two skates on which some of their colleagues had lent them, while many just sat around the place, smoked, drank, smoked marijuana and more. Everyone was focused on what they wanted to do at the time, while some watched to see if the local security guards arrived. 

While Sloane was concentrating on paddling on her skateboard, she could not help but be a little irritated to find that the dealership they talked about a moment ago was on the other side of the street, a few metres from where they were.

"Drug Scott..." She murmured knowing that it was intentional. 

"Do you want a joint?" One of his friends held out the cigarette towards lennon and, obviously, the boy took it to his mouth. 

Before either Sloane finished his maneuver or Scott take another blow, the voices of the skaters who were   
monitoring the site were heard as they shouted for both of them to run, and immediately the couple understand what it meant. 

They delivered the skates as quickly as possible to their owners and then ran as fast as they could. Both were already close to escaping the sight of the security guards, until unexpectedly, they received a beautiful bath in a strong stream of water. 

They were confused not knowing what caralhos was going through, until the water stopped and revealed Roger holding a huge hose in his hands with a victorious smile on his lips.

"Are they happy for the bath, your bums?" The blonde paused. "It was me who called the security guards! After all, I don't want they to mess up the area of my shop!" 

"Your shit..." Sloane has taken a few steps towards the man, until Scott stops him. 

"Come on slou! The security guards!" And pulled his girlfriend away from the scene, while the girl could feel the panting breath of the guards behind her with the following thought in mind:

'Now yes, I will accept Scott's proposal!'

(...) 

Scott went home, wishing his father had not arrived in the same. However, when he saw the apartment door was open, could already feel the future fight she would have with John because of the time he arrived and her clothes soaked.

He walked into the house, headed into his room in order not to see John, and after noticing the bathroom light on, felt relieved to realize that it was probably krist who had arrived at his house. 

Scott walked towards the bathroom and then opened the door to received his brother. However, to the surprise of his twin, he opened his eyes to the cuts on his brother... 

"krist?! What happened to you?!" Scott exclaimed, while his brother had already adopted an pell entirely pale coloration.

(...)

"Some people told me what happened, Sloane!" Brian exclaimed red for so much reprimanding the girl, when she was already home.

"We were just skating!"

"In a forbidden place!" He paused. "honestly, it is confusion after confusion..." He biggest massaged his forehead.

"You who are a boring guy..." The girl grumbled just making Brian turn his eyes. 

"Then we continue this conversation!" He looked at her severely. "You've already taken your medi... 

"Yes, Mr Brian may!" The girl exclaimed, getting up and going to her room, totally fed up with the conversation. However, on the way, she came across a question she had been wanting to ask since the "run over ". 

"Who is Roger?" she asked while turning to his father. 

"What? - asked after choking with the question.

"Who is Roger?" And crossed his arms under May's astonished look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for the bug when I posted the last chapter! I had not noticed...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like comment or press on kudos! Until more...


End file.
